Medical endoscopy has continued to advance with increasing sophistication in both camera and illumination technology. The area of airway management has also embraced technological advances in optics and light transmission resulting in development of numerous devices to assist a medical provider with placement of a breathing tube into the trachea of a patient requiring mechanical ventilatory assistance (e.g., endotracheal intubation).
An area of airway management which has not seen much advancement since the introduction of peroral endotracheal intubation in the 18th century is the design of the laryngoscopic instrument used to displace the tongue and allow for visualization of vocal cords and laryngeal aperture. A number of subtle changes have been implemented in these tools resulting in many different variations in the laryngoscopic blade. These devices, although quite varied in design, are placed into the oral cavity and used to forcefully move the tongue, mandible, and connected soft tissue out of the way allowing for visualization of the tracheal inlet. This maneuver can be highly stimulating to patients necessitating some form of anesthesia to tolerate its use. In addition, even with increasing levels of force applied to the device, there are patients with anatomical variants or pathologic conditions that do not allow direct visualization of the tracheal opening.
In the United States, it has been estimated that 10 million people undergo general anesthesia each year for a variety of operations. During the induction of general anesthesia, a significant percentage of patients require placement of an endotracheal tube along with mechanical ventilation to overcome cessation of breathing caused by anesthetic medications. The process of placing an endotracheal tube into the trachea varies in difficulty depending on a patient's body habitus, variations in normal anatomy, as well as variations in anatomic deviations as a result of numerous pathologic processes. Placement of the endotracheal tube depends both on the skills of the anesthesiologist as well as the instruments used to visualize the opening of the trachea. In a normal anesthetic situation, once a patient is placed under general anesthesia, a rigid laryngoscope can be placed into the mouth to displace the tongue allowing for exposure of the laryngeal aperture. Once the larynx is visualized, an endotracheal tube can be placed into the trachea and a high volume, low pressure cuff can be inflated to provide a seal between the endotracheal tube and the inner wall of the trachea. Numerous risks and complications can occur with the placement of an endotracheal tube, risks that increase in patients with abnormal body habitus (such as morbid obesity), or variations in normal anatomy as the result of congenital or pathologic conditions. Thus, anesthesiologists desire to quickly, reliably and safely place an endotracheal tube after anesthetic induction to mitigate chances of the patient becoming hypoxic (e.g., lack of oxygen in the blood) resulting in injury to systems in the body, especially the heart and the brain. For example, it has been estimated that intubation problems account for about one third of all deaths and serious injuries related to anesthesiology. In addition, many more patients are placed at risk outside the operating room. For instance, emergent placement of an endotracheal tube can be encountered when a patient experiences cardiac and/or respiratory arrest, both inside and outside the hospital setting. A challenge for anesthesiologists as well as other health care providers who have specialty training in the area of airway management is to place the endotracheal tube in a position far removed from where they are visualizing it (e.g., viewing from the mouth opening for traditional laryngoscopy).
Moreover, medical devices (e.g., including, in addition to or instead of the laryngoscope) oftentimes employ respective consoles that provide various functionality (e.g., display images, record/store results, . . . ) for each of the devices. However, these consoles can be bulky, expensive, etc., and thus, medical devices that leverage such consoles can be unavailable for use in various scenarios (e.g., while in transit on an ambulance, in a smaller clinic due to budgetary constraints, . . . ). Additionally, interaction with these medical devices (e.g. a user observing captured data to yield a diagnosis by way of one or more senses, . . . ) is typically limited to a user proximate to such devices (e.g., in the same room as the device, operator of the device, . . . ). Further, devices outside of the medical realm can encounter similar challenges.